


Come Back Alive

by queenread



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Starmora, and i feel like hed do that, i just love the kiss me before i go do the dangerous thing trope, suuuuuuper short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenread/pseuds/queenread
Summary: Quill has a simple request before a dangerous mission. So does Gamora.





	Come Back Alive

“Look Gamora, I know we decided not speak about that unspoken thing between us.”

Quill had pulled her aside before their latest mission. He was about to leave with Drax to steal some shit. From the bad guys of course. Gamora and the others were taking the Milano to secure a buyer. They would be separated for more than a week, something neither of them would admit they hated.

Gamora watched him shift on his feet. He looked uncharacteristically nervous for what was basically a standard mission.

“But i was thinkin…” he continued. “I’m about to go off to do this super dangerous mission.” She tried not to roll her eyes. “And I could very well not come back alive. I mean that’s fine, that’s the job. But just in case…I think we should kiss.”

“In case you die?”

“In case I die.”

“Peter…”

“I know it’s stupid,” he said, but his eyes didn’t leave hers. “I just keep wondering...what if I die and miss out? I don't wanna go out like that.” She held his gaze.

“I’d rather kiss you when you get back alive,” said Gamora.

“HA! I knew you wanted to kiss me.” He grinned like a school boy and leaned in. But she walked away.

“Come back alive, Peter,” she said, not looking back.

“Hell yeah, I will.”


End file.
